


Birthday Surprise

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: You're in a relationship with Natasha, and she gives you a special surprise for your birthday. She gifts you a Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 96





	Birthday Surprise

“Happy birthday, moy lyubovnik. Hurry home, I have a surprise for you.” 

You smiled down at your phone reading the text from your girlfriend Natasha Romanov. You never thought that when you first met THE Black Widow with her neutral face and deadly moves, would also be the caring and fragile woman that you would eventually fall in love with.

You’ve had your fair share of partners, male and female, long and short term, but you never felt for them the way you do for Natasha. This was your first birthday you shared together and you got the feeling that she was nervous about trying to make it memorable. You assured her this morning after a glorious wake-up call complete with you eating breakfast in bed as she was eating you; that you were absolutely content just chilling at home.

You slowly moved into your shared apartment unsure what to expect on the other side of the door. Everything looked normal. No surprise party or room filled with guests, in fact you didn’t smell any food so you know she didn’t cook you dinner. Intrigued, you walked deeper into your apartment looking for Nat.

She walks out of the bedroom wearing a silk robe. Now you knew where the evening was heading and you had no objections! Despite being together for over 6 months, you never grew tried of each other and your sex life was just as combustible as when you were hooked up. The both of you were insatiable for each other and just a brush against each other would set your blood aflame. Members of the team were now used to your impromptu make-out sessions in various parts of the facility whether it be in the kitchen over breakfast, on the couch during movie nights, or on the quinjet returning home from a mission. In fact, judging by some members squirming and readjusting themselves, they quite enjoyed the show.

“There you are, Babe! Happy birthday my love. I’ve been waiting for you to come home so you can open your surprise.” Nat’s eyes glimmered with mischief.

You leaned in and kissed her soundly. “I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me. Especially seeing you in this sexy robe.” You run your hands down her back until your clutching her ass and pulling her closer to you. You can feel her shiver but she pulled away and led you towards the bedroom.

The door swung open and to your great surprise, sat on the edge of the bed fully dressed in his tactical gear was James Bucky Barnes. 

You looked at Nat with your brows furrowed.

“Y/N, I know that you like both sexes, and after our discussion last week about acknowledging that monogamy for life is not realistic for either of us, I thought of the perfect birthday gift. I see you admiring Bucky, especially when he’s working out, and I bet he’d be able to satiate your need for cock.” With that Bucky blushed but it didn’t stop the predatory look he was giving you.

You had to admit to yourself that Bucky was sex on legs. Watching his strength and agility in the field, seeing his muscles ripple when working out and certainly noticing the outline of his thick long member through his thin jogging pants had you wondering just how good he’d be in bed. This was an opportunity you were not going to waste.

“Oh Nat! I love it!” You gushed, vamping it up and getting ready to use Bucky in any way you pleased. Grabbing Natasha in a tight embrace you looked her in the eye “Thank you, Bella. You know that I love you and only you?” She nodded and then quirked her head towards Bucky. You looked over at Bucky and slowly sauntered over to him. 

Lifting his chin with your finger to tilt his head up to look at you “James. Are you ready to play?” Bucky was already sporting a semi but you just made all the blood rush directly to his cock.

“I’m ready for whatever you got in store, doll” With that he leaned back and rested his hands on the bed showing off his huge bulge ready to tear a hole through his pants. 

“Mmmmm good because I’ve had lots of time daydreaming about what I can do with you.” You leaned over and whispered into his ear, feeling a hot gush of breath expelling from his lungs. 

Natasha came up behind you and started to wrap her hands around your front, groping your tits. “Y/N has a very vivid imagination. One we take advantage of in bed all the time” She boasts to Bucky. 

Bucky’s POV

I can’t believe this is happening right now, fuck, Nat and Y/N were two of the sexiest women you’ve ever met and now I was at their sexual mercy. When Nat approached me the other day about helping her with Y/N’s birthday present, I thought she wanted me to take her shopping and give a second opinion. As she revealed more and more of her plans to me, I had to make a hasty exit back to my room so I can take care of myself. I hadn’t come so hard and so fast in a long time.

As I’m sitting there, Natasha is rubbing herself against Y/N’s back, kissing down her neck and rubbing her breasts. Y/N has leaned her head back enjoying the sensation but I knew she was also putting a show on for me. I noticed the occasional glances she gave me but I never thought much about it since she and Nat looked so happy together. Knowing she’s thought of different ways of being with me has me so fucking hard. I’m ready to rip my pants off but I also don’t want to rush this experience of a lifetime.

Nat starts divesting Y/N of her clothes, tossing her top and pants somewhere across the room, leaving her in a burgundy lacey bra and thong set. Fuck me. Y/N straddles my lap and pulls me into a searing kiss, her tongue dipping into my mouth and tangling with mine. Her hips start to move, rubbing her clothed pussy on my thigh.

“Bucky, I’ve always to see if I can come riding your beautiful thighs. Can I? Can I come on your leg? I’m so wet and horny already, I don’t think it would take me very long.” She moaned, hips starting to move faster. Jesus the mouth on her too. 

I grasped her hips to help her ground down on me with more pressure. I swear despite the thickness of my tac suit, I can feel the heat and moisture seeping out of her pussy. “That’s is doll, get yourself off on me. Look at you so fucking hot, coming all over me while I’m still fully clothed. Have you pictured this? Imagined how you’d ride my leg cover me in your juices.”

“Yes, yes Bucky. Fuck I can feel your thighs flexing. So sexy and hot.” Nat is now plucking and pulling at Y/N’s nipples, forming them into stiff reddened peaks. I bend my head down and capture one of her nipples in my mouth, using teeth and tongue to stimulate her further. She’s practically bouncing on my leg now as Natasha whispers filthy words in her ear egging her on, and I’m clutching at her hips causing her to move at an incredible speed. I let go of her nipple and lick up her neck to her ear. 

“That’s it baby girl, keep going. I can smell how horny you are. I bet you taste as good as you smell. Will you let me clean your juices up from your pussy after you come for me?” That image broke the dam and she started to convulse, screaming and grunting at the top of her lungs calling out my name. Fuck if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound. Y/N came so hard I could hear the squelching of juices as she came to a slow on my thigh. I’ll never wear my tac suit again without getting a boner thinking about this moment. 

Y/N’s POV

Holy shit. Your head was foggy and you felt a bit dizzy from the intense orgasm you had just from riding Bucky’s thigh. His scent permeated your senses and his dirty mouth with his gravelly voice had you skyrocketing in no time. You slowly stood up, leaving your hands on his shoulders for leverage. Nat holds you around the waist knowing you needed to get your bearings. 

“Y/N, that was so fucking sexy, my love. But that is just the beginning. I want you to come over and over again tonight, and Bucky’s super soldier serum will ensure that you do.” You moaned at that thought and crawled to the middle of the bed. You lay back against the pillows on your back and splayed open your legs for them showing them just how dripping wet you were. 

Nat pulled the belt from her robe and let the garment flutter to the ground revealing her in a black and red lace corset. Both you and Bucky drooled at the sight of the corset cinching her tiny waist and pushing up her gorgeous tits till it looked like it was going to spill over. You reached your hand out to her, wanting her to lay next to you.

Bucky still full clothed, crawled over to you and laid sweet chaste kisses on your mound. “Bucky, please” you begged “eat my pussy like you promised, I want to feel your beard rub me raw.”

“Well I can’t go back on a promise” he smirked and with that he dove straight towards your core and licked a long stripe from your ass to your clit. You bucked your hips but he clamped his metal arm on your thigh preventing you from moving. You turned your head and captured Nat’s mouth in a deep kiss, swiping at each others’ tongues for dominance. With one hand you reached down and grabbed a hold of Bucky’s hair hoping to direct him on what you wanted, while you other hand tugged Nat’s corset down letting her marvelous tits pop out for you to play with.

You hear wet slapping sounds and you realize that as you’re making out, Nat has started to fuck herself with her fingers. You look down at Bucky and his eyes are moving between you playing with Nat’s tits and her fingers furiously pumping in and out of her dripping pussy. How he hasn’t already blown his load into his pants, you’ll never know.

However you know it’s having a great affect on him as he eats you out like a starving man, sticking his tongue into your pussy as far as he can go letting his nose nudge you clit. “Damn girl, I knew you’d taste as good as you smelled. Nice and wet too. Let me get you nice and prepared for what’s to come.”

You feel his flesh finger prodding at your entrance as he refocuses his mouth onto your clit. The sensation has you soaring, and you start to really lap at Nat’s nipples, biting and scraping them with your teeth. Just has Bucky’s finger enters you, you grab Nat’s wrist and pull her fingers from her pussy and into your mouth. You start sucking and pumping her fingers slick with her juices in your mouth at the same pace that Bucky is with his fingers in your cunt. 

You’re all moaning and writhing now as you replace Nat’s fingers with two of yours in her tight hot channel. You feel her walls fluttering which has you getting read to go over the edge from Bucky’s fingering you. As Nat’s snatch starts to clamp down on your fingers, you propel into another orgasm and you both come at the same time groaning into each others mouths as you kiss. 

You pull apart to take a deep breath only to catch Bucky licking his fingers clean. He then keeps eye contact with you as he slowly strips out of his tac suit. First revealing his gorgeous top half already glistening with a sheen of sweat, and then drawing his pants down to finally reveal his massive cock. You were drooling. It was easily 11 inches long and so thick you weren’t sure you can wrap your hand around it. You started rubbing your thighs together thinking about being impaled by such a beautiful prick.

Bucky stroked his cock knowing it was getting a rise out of you. “I want to watch you to together again, it’s so sexy seeing you get each other off.” You look over at Nat and grin at each other. With that, you both position yourselves into a 69 with you on top. Rather than wrapping your mouth over Nat’s clit like you usually would, you stuck your tongue out and lapped up and down her wet pussy to give Bucky a better show. Judging by the amount of pre-cum leaking out of his angry red tip, it was working.

Bucky moves down the end of the bed and you feel it dip behind you. He slides his finger into you again testing out how ready you were for him. After a few strokes you feel him add a second finger as Nat’s tongue laps around his fingers and on your clit. The sensation of two people simultaneously pleasing you has you getting wetter and wetter and Bucky lets out a groan acknowledging it as well. With that he pumps in a third finger and you threw your head back letting go of Nat’s clit to cry out in ecstasy at being so well filled.

“If you think that feels good, doll, wait until I bury my cock deep into you.” You’re whimpering into Nat’s pussy and pushing your ass out hoping he’d hurry up and just do it. You feel his fingers pull out of you, along with your juices that Nat is quick to greedily drink down, and his blunt cock line up at your entrance.

“God Y/N, Seeing Bucky’s cock ready to take you so close. Your pussy is so beautiful, so wet, and your clit is so swollen, sweetheart. Are you ready to take his cock?” With that Bucky thrusts his hips and you manage to take in a couple of inches, knowing that it will be a few tries before he can work his massive member into your tight channel. Bucky is swearing under his breath about how tight and hot you were, working his hips back and forth making progress with each push. Finally after about 6 pushes, he’s buried balls deep and the three of you moan in unison at that.

Nat starts to suck on Bucky’s balls and he goes cross eyed. He’s not sure how long he can last and the sensations are so overwhelming he can’t help but start drilling into you. He’s slamming into your cunt and you are roaring at the exquisite feel of it.

“Yes, Bucky, fuck me hard. Rut into me like an animal, you feel so fucking good. Your thick cock is filling me so good.” Nat is flicking her tongue on your clit faster and faster and her hands are clutching so hard on you ass you know she’ll leave red streaks that will last for days. Buck’s got your hips in an iron grip, one hand cold and the other searing hot, using it as leverage to keep pounding into you harder and harder. 

“That’s it y/n, taking my cock so fucking well. You like it when Nat and I are taking care of you? Look at you, stretched wide to take me in. My cock is dripping wet from your juices.” You feel a finger gathering up some of your slick and then running tiny circles over your puckered ass hole. You can’t figure out who it is but it’s taking the sensation to a whole new level.

You’re shamelessly pushing your ass back now, helping Bucky fuck into you deeper. You feel the finger wiggle and pushing harder into you until you relax and with a pop the finger goes knuckle deep into your ass. You can’t take it anymore and you start to tremble then all your muscles seize up as you white out and come so hard you hear a gush of wetness spurt out of your pussy. You’re screaming for Nat and Bucky, and you’re grasping at the sheets ready to tear them to shreds. Your lungs are burning by the time your orgasm ebbs away and you collapse onto the bed. 

You feel Natasha wrap her arms around you as she strokes your hair and back telling you how well you did. You hear the faucet in the bathroom running then feel a warm washcloth wipe you clean. 

“Barnes, you’re getting in bed with us.” Nat orders Bucky and to you she says “We’re going to rest a bit, maybe snack on something and take a nap before we resume. It’s far from midnight, my love, and your birthday is far from over.”


End file.
